


Echoes of Grief

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely related to the episode "Divide and Conquer" -- Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Grief

Even as starbursts of blood blossomed across his chest, he remained on his feet. His fateful mission had yet to be accomplished. Teal'c was the one who brought him to his knees with one shot from his zat.

One word, however, took the last bit of Go'ould treachery -- His self destruction-- from his hand and gave it to her.

"Samantha."

With her name came the end to Martouf and the threat to the President.

It, however, was far from the end for Sam. She not only grieved for her friend but she felt the full impact of the grief from the echo of Jolinar.


End file.
